Ursula's Adventure
by Alianora of the Bogs
Summary: Sorry, I can't think of a better title. This is just an overview of the story, comments appresiated.
1. The Main Idea

******I am really new at this, as you can probably tell, and this is just a start. Please tell me your thoughts on this story-to-be. NO TAKING MY IDEA.******  
  
Ursula Windpiper is bored of everything around her. This changes when her aunt comes. Ursula has magical blood, they just don't know how to prove it. Her aunt tries many things, such as pushing her of a tower with a broom. Because of the proper parents insisting she should be brought up like a Countess with huge skirts, Ursula gently floats down. When they send her in the woods to visit her grandmother, her aunt is devastated to find out she only meets an enchanted princess-turned-porcupine. No one will break the curse by kissing her because they are afraid of getting poked. Her grandmother sends her out into the woods again with the instructions of giving bread to the poor. Ursula does and a kind sprite gives her the power of strong bones. After many of those trials, her aunt abandons her in the Enchanted Forest and Ursula is finally have the adventure of her dreams. 


	2. Hence the Story Begins

Ursula peeked out from behing the tapestry she was hiding behind. She strained her ears, her green eyes scanning the room. She jerked back when she heard footseps coming down the hall making sure her auburn hair was hidden. The wheezy breath identified the person as her Uncle Alfred. He was in charge of her and the Windpiper estate while Ursula's parents were in Markein visiting relatives. Lord Arkainian and Lady Jane considered thenselves much to important to "tearing through the countryside" but of course, duty calls. Duty ALWAYS called though. As stuck up as they sometimes were, Ursula was glad when they were home. Unfortunatly, this was not a lot. Ursula deicided to take a walk around the grounds and skip her lessons. Ursula was sure that her Uncle was looking for her as she had not shown up for any of her tutors. That is how she ended up behing a tapestry. Uncle Alfred didn't really search hard, she just scanned the room and peered behind the door. Ursula only waited a few minutes after he left before slipping out the window of the Armory. Ursula ran past the many windows until she reached a small pavillion filled with stautues. She tapped a god's sholder and stepped on to the base of the stautue, waiting as it sunk into the ground. 


	3. Hence the Story Commences

Ursula remained on the base of the statue long enough for her eyes to adjust to the dark cavern underground. By the stream of sunlight coming through the place where the statue was, she could see a lantern on the ground. Ursula grabbed it and turned the knob. Light filled the room as the statue was rising up to the ground. The cavern was made of stone and was quite large. There was a small family alter facing a large portrait of the current Windpipers. Surrounding this were smaller pictures of the rest of the family. There was a large oriental rug in the middle of the room on which a table was standing on, surrounded by chairs. A large tapestry hung down to the floor on one side of the room and a bookshelf and couch was in a corner. Ursula had discovered the room with her cousins, Piper and Peter. They were twins and lived in Newhaven Portmouth Upon the Sea. They were the same age as Ursula and were very mischievous. Peter had boosted Piper on the shoulders of the god so they could get their kite. It gave them all a scare to see the statue sink but made good use of the chamber in the ground. Last year when Ursula had fled to the chamber to escape her uncle, she had discovered a ladder going up to the hollow of the statue. It was to the ladder that Ursula went to. She climbed up so she was in the statue and looked out the statue's eyes. Her uncle was searching the garden not to far from her. Ursula hurried down the ladder and lifted a corner of the tapestry. It revealed 5 doors, or rather tunnels. Ursula glanced to the ladder then ducked into the second entrance, taking the lantern with her. Ursula hurried down the narrow tunnel, holding up her skirts with her free hand. The tunnel got narrower as she went along but Ursula kept her pace. At last she slowed down when she got to a heavy engraved wooden door. Ursula put her ear up to the crack. Hearing nothing, she cautiously cracked open the door. 


	4. Hence I can't think of a Chapter Title

The bright sunlight that filled the room made her eyes water. She had been here many times before with her cousins. It was the Armory. Huge metal shields and jewel-encrusted swords took up most of the space. Ursula breathed in the smells of the castle. She often came here to relax, as the room was almost never occupied. The large room was perfect for hiding in. When she was younger, a great many hide and seek games took place here. Ursula was very good at hiding. She could mimic the ambassadors accents almost perfectly and she had a way of blending in with her surroundings. Ursula often eavesdropped this way.   
  
The servants saw everything that went on and they happily gossiped together in the evenings. This is where Ursula decided she needed to go. And with that she walked over to a large chest and from deep within it she pulled out a maid's outfit. Ursula a scarf from the costume pile and tied it over her noticeably red hair. She checked herself over in a gleaming shied before crossing boldly to the servants wing.   
  
She didn't meet anyone in the halls, much to her relief. All of the servants knew the face of her mistress Ursula tried to keep her head down. Finally, she reached the commons where many people gathered in the afternoon and evening hours. She sat in a chair near enough to hear what the women were saying, but far enough so they couldn't see her face. She had held her breath as she passed the group of women who were gossiping loudly while working on their sewing. Ursula could not have stitched for that long.   
  
People often said that Ursula was stubborn, impatient and had a temper "like her father's". Stitching was so... Idle, but you still had to count stitches and the likes. Ursula never felt that "calming sensation" al of the ladies described when sewing. She had always thought that sewing and the like was nonsense. However, that statement only brought in the stiffest and most uppity tutors from the land. Uppity! Ursula had sworn she had heard the word mentioned in conversation. She paid more attention to the murmur of voices behind her.   
  
"Lord Alfred is trying-"  
  
"not her anyways-"  
  
"But, Isadora can't"  
  
That was all Ursula needed to hear. She was sure they meant her aunt was coming. Pondering over when, Ursula hurried back to the Armory and studded the clothes back in the chest. Rather than run up 4 flights of stairs to her quarters, Ursula turned into a corridor and followed a winding ramp up to the hall that lead to her room. She laid on her bed and rested before dinner. 


End file.
